HIATUS The person I once knew
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: The reapers of south park along with Kenny and Stan have to figure out how to stop a dangerous enemy. A little girl turned Superhero. I hope you enjoy. Stenny. Kyle is a reaper along with The goths, Pip, Shelly, Gregory, and Le mole. I have been neglecting my account and the stories on it. I plan on rectifying that, but until I have endings for all my stories they will be Hiatus


Kyle stood at the corner of the street with Kenny, Stan, and Eric, sighing at what he was about to do. He had gotten used to it over the years, but each time was still just as depressing as the first.

Kyle looked at his watch, and the post-it in his opposite hand, and knew what was coming. He smiled at the ground, told a joke, and got a high-five from Kenny. Kenny's arm glowed strangely for Kyle's eyes, showing him his deed was done.

Stan then pointed out to the other boys the cross-walk sign had changed, and now was a chance to cross the street to the movies. Kyle sucked in his breath as Kenny ran out first, looking back and forth, excited for the new movie.

A car came speeding around the corner, and Kenny screamed as it ran him over. Kyle shivered at the guts, and saw Kenny enter his temporary lights across the street, while Stan shouted his catchphrase and he was forced to unwillingly shout his.

Cartman didn't care about the situation, and walked inside the movie theater so he didn't have to pay, while the admittance person was distracted. Kyle sighed, and knowing that Kenny would be back tomorrow, called the cops and reported the accident, then proceeded to follow Cartman inside.

Stan stayed with Kenny, crying over his body and yelling at the driver. He called for an ambulance, and tried to resuscitate Kenny, but nothing was working. He held Kenny in his arms, and gave him a last kiss. To think, today was the day they were going to come out as a couple.

Stan continued to sob when the police and paramedics arrived. The paramedics wrapped him in a shock blanket and let him ride to the hospital with them.

At the hospital Stan was allowed to watch them bag up Kenny, and bring him to the morgue. He was then forced into the waiting room as his parents were called to pick him up. His parents looked down at him in shame, but took him home.

Once they got home, Stan was forced to sit on the couch, and his parents asked why he kissed Kenny. Stan proceeded to try and explain, "Well, you see, Kenny and I. We. We." Stan could not find the words to describe their relationship. It was magical, and gone in an instant.

He opened his mouth again, but instead of words, a sob came out, and Stan broke down crying again. His mother and father looked at him worried. They were about to say something when Shelly arrived home, and entered the house.

"Why's the dork crying?"

Earlier in the evening, after the movie was finished, Kyle excused himself from Cartman's presence and visited the local Denny's. The goths were sitting at their usual table, along with Shelly, Clyde, Pip, Le Mole, and Gregory.

This town sure did experience a lot of death, otherwise it wouldn't need so many reapers. Though, much of that death was from Kenny. Kyle proceeded to sit down, and the meeting was started by Pip.

"Righto everyone. Did you all get your souls to the light today?" The group nodded, and Pip gained a smile. "That's good. Now, we need to discuss something other than post-its." The group groaned, thinking it was some new problem one of them had caused by taking a soul.

"Now, now everyone. You all did nothing wrong." That was a relief. If you did to many things wrong you got transferred to worse place, where you had to reap more souls than average to get your lights.

"The discussion is Kenny." This erupted another groan from the group, excluding Kyle. None of the others reaped Kenny due to Kyle usually being around him.

"Now, we need to decide something, that may affect all of us." This got the groups attention. "Kenny has died a lot, we all know this." A small chuckle erupted from some members. "But we also know that no one, other than we reapers, and his parents, know this." The group nodded. This seemed a bit obvious to them.

"Kyle, this next part might be hard to handle, but you need to hear it." Kyle was a bit confused, but nodded. "Kenny was dating Stan at the time of his latest death." Kyle gasped, but wasn't really shocked. The two had been spending more time together, and it wasn't as if he was interested in dating his super best friend.

"This has caused Stan to be a bit more than sad." Shelly chuckled. Kyle sighed, at least she wasn't truly his older sister, and would be gone as soon as she took enough souls. "He needs support, and quite frankly, he may need to be informed of how often Kenny dies, so he doesn't harm himself when he does."

Kyle was taken aback. Tell Stan? They had never told anyone! Not even Karen or Kevin! Kyle was about to bring this up when Shelly got red in the face and talked loudly, "We cannot tell him! His heart would be broken, thinking of all the pain Kenny goes through!" Maybe Shelly did care about Stan after all.

Pip nodded. "Your vote has been taken into account Shelly, anyone else want to share their opinion, before the rest of us vote?" Gregory nodded, and spoke soft and elegantly. "Stan is a strong soul. He is confident, and can do almost anything. I think we should tell him." No one else commented so Pip started the vote.

The goths all voted yes, wanting their little Raven back. Making the total 5-1. Pip, and Le Mole, however brought their vote with a surprise. They voted no. They just couldn't see Stan as strong enough to handle it. Clyde just didn't care enough, and thought Stan would toughen up subconsciously, so he voted no. Bring the total to 5-4.

If Kyle voted No, they would ask Kenny's Parents. If Kyle voted Yes, Stan would be told no matter what. Kyle didn't know what to do. Stan couldn't handle animals dying very well anymore! He knew Stan should know, but what about Kenny? What if he didn't want Stan to know? He didn't know about the reapers, and thought that he just woke up in his bed after his deaths.

Kyle didn't know what to do. He sighed, and voted yes. Pip wasn't shocked. He said he would get Damien to recover the memories of Kenny's deaths for Stan after he was informed. It would be hard, but it would be done. Kyle didn't know if he made the right choice.

After Shelly returned home, Stan knew he should stop crying. But he didn't. He didn't know why, but Shelly was always so unaffected by death. He, however, couldn't handle it. He knew Shelly would tease him, but he knew he had to tell his parents, and her, the truth.

"Kenny died Shelly." He heard his mom say. Shelly nodded, gaining an emotion-free expression. Stan then began to talk. "Kenny and I were dating." His mother gasped, and his father fainted in shock. His mother wondered how she could have raised a gay son, while his father was wondering if this was because of his metro-sexual phase.

Once they got Randy to wake back up Stan was sent to his room, and Shelly to hers. The two adults then had a discussion on what to do. They knew that Stan was in pain, but they also knew that it was necessary to get over your pain. Randy suggested taking Stan to a bar, but Sharron shamed the idea immediately. She instead suggested taking him to one of his favorite places. Randy agreed.

The next morning Kenny was still gone, due to Damien's assistance. This was so the reapers could inform Stan of Kenny's deaths, without him forgetting. Stan, however, was being taken to one of his favorite places, ever since he turned goth. The cemetery.

However, this was a bad move. Kenny was being buried. He had a tombstone and everything. Stan cried his eyes out, he didn't get to say goodbye.

Kyle didn't know what to do, Pip was taking care of explaining the situation to Stan, and he was left without a reap because Kenny wasn't around, and no other immortals lived in the town.

He gave a sigh and lay in bed, turning on some music and playing a game with his phone. It was a very lazy day.

At school, the three boys were noticeably gone, two taking advantage of having a close friend die, and not being forced to go, and one wanting to die himself, for not being in Kenny's place. Mr. Garrison explained what had happened the previous day to the class, and Wendy wanted to run over and give Stan a hug, but was not allowed to leave the building.

The rest of the day was spent either writing an essay on death, and its affects, or discussing the quartet turned trio.

At Eric's house it was somber. He knew he should be sad, but he just couldn't feel anything. He ate to try and at least feel the sensation of fullness, but didn't. So he just kept gorging himself.

At Kenny's house it was somber for a different reason, Karen. Karen was crying to rival Stan. Her big brother, her protector, her guardian angel, was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. She decided to run. She fled to the city, and tried to find something that would give her super powers, so she could bring Kenny back. She eventually came across an abandoned building.

It was an odd sight, but not an uncommon one. This one was an odd sight, due to this same place being perfectly normal less than a day ago, but now being run down, and covered with cob-webs. She ran inside, wanting to know it's secrets. Inside was just a chair, some cement flooring, and some beige wallpaper. The chair was a big, comfy recliner. As she never sat in one, except at her friend, Ruby's, house, she decided to give it a try.

When she did, she was wrapped up tightly, and Professor chaos entered the room. She gasped, and he began to speak. "So, Karen. No Mysterion here to save you? That's alright. You'll have powers of your very own soon." Karen was confused. "What do you mean Chaos?" "I mean, I need an opponent to face, someone who has the strength to stand against me. You seem to fit the bill." Karen smiled a bit, proud of the villain's perception of her.

"Now, this may hurt a tad, but when I'm through you'll have an ability you could have never imagined." And with that, a sharp pain was felt in her arm, and Karen passed out, while Chaos finished injecting her with a needle.

The serum started to take affect. Karen grew a few inches in height, and her mind gained new connections, new plans, new ideas. It let her control the wind and gravity, allowing her the ability to fly. It let her move objects with her mind. It allowed her to start fires. However, it did not let her do one thing, Save her big brother.

Chaos had not expected the serum to work. When he tried it on tiddlywinks, all it did was set his cage on fire. Butters was a bit worried that would happen with Karen, but all that happened when she awoke, was her laughing. It sounded a bit like his evil laugh. Her voice was strong as she spoke to him. "Professor. You made a very bad decision today." Chaos felt a hand on his thought, and couldn't breath. "I'm letting you live, but you will regret giving me that injection."

-hey guys!-

I know some south park fans might not know what dead like me is, but I hope you were able to pick up on it through the writing. This is going to be a story for both my themes and just a regular crossover fic. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
